Regarding content such as high-definition (HD) which is accumulated in a storage device, the standard called SeeQVault is a digital right management (DRM) technique for protecting a copyright. Storage devices such as Secure Digital (SD) cards and Universal Serial Bus hard disk drives (USB-HDDs) conform to the SeeQVault standard. Content recorded in a storage device conforming to the SeeQVault standard can be reproduced by an information processing device having a decoding function conforming to the SeeQVault standard.
The content recorded in a storage device ready to DRM such as SeeQVault comprises a management file in which information necessary for management is stored separately from a data file. Information such as the number of content items in the storage device, titles, recorded times and resume information (what content was last reproduced and to which part it was last reproduced) is stored in the management file. In the information processing device, if an instruction to list and display content in the storage device in the order of titles or recorded times is received, necessary information is obtained from the management file to generate list information sorted in the order of titles or recorded times, and a content list is displayed on a screen based on the list information.
Incidentally, in the information processing device in which the DRM technique is adopted, the more the number of content items stored in the storage device increases, the more time is required to analyze the management file and to generate the list information and the slower the content list is displayed. Then, a problem that the content list display is desired to be speeded up is caused. It should be noted that the speeding up of the content list display means reducing the interval between the time the content list display is requested by, for example, user's instruction input, etc., and the time the content list is displayed on a screen.